1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of composite webs of pressure sensitive labels, method of making composite label webs and method of dispensing labels.
2. BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,083 to W. A. Jenkins, granted Jan. 1, 1974, discloses composite webs of pressure sensitive labels and methods of making and dispensing such labels. In one of the embodiments groups of cuts are made in both the supporting material and in the label material at longitudinally spaced apart locations. The group of cuts make generally V-shaped or triangular-shaped flaps or flap portions in the supporting material web. The web is drawn about a delaminator in a direction so that the flaps trail about the delaminator at which the labels are successively dispensed. The integrity of the web is maintained by a frangible portion at the top of the V of the flap. In feeding the web a tooth of a driver first severs the respective frangible portion and thereafter folds the flap out of the plane of the web. U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,365 to E. C. Marshall discloses cuts in the supporting material web which can be circular, rectangular or square so long as the web is fed in a direction in which a defined feed edge formed at a cut is engaged by a tooth of a toothed driver. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,259,358 to R. P. Templeton granted Oct. 14, 1941 relates to a manifolding strip having Y, X and + shaped cuts.